Prologue: Unseen Consequences
by Arcturas00
Summary: Granted a wish by a djinn/genie, someone from our universe travels to another - that of the Justice League - with super powers of his own. Unfortunately, the source of those powers might cause him some problems. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this FanFiction - they belong to Warner Bros, a subsidiary of Time Warner.**

The multiverse, a random assortment of universes, infinite in both number and variety. Some might comprise a single dimension or planet, while others stretched out across millions of galaxies. Some were ruled by creatures of such evil, the mere sight of them would drive all lesser beings insane. Each held countless surprises and secrets, wonders that fueled the imagination and horrors that could tear your very soul apart. Each filled with heroes and villains of every description.

This story starts out like many others. In a quiet universe, on a small world of blue and green, home to a young civilisation so recently arrived in the world of sentience.

Earth, birthplace of the human species.

One such human, who from first glance would be dismissed as any other of the world, is the main focus of this story. Still considered young by the standard of his time, the 15-year old sat in front of a fire, tending to the small flames while his friends collected their remaining camping gear. The night sky was surprisingly clear, without a single cloud shrouding the stars from sight. While it provided a spectaculer view, it also served a second purpose tonight.

Looking upwards, Adam gasped as a ball of fire streaked across the sky, though his fear quickly dissapated once he reliased it wouldn't actually hit anywhere at the angle it was travelling.

'Still, that was a little close for comfort'; but no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, a second much smaller object broke off from the meteor. And unlike its larger cousin it was growing very quickly.

Leaping to the ground, he heard the stray fragment soar closely overhead, even feeling the heat radiating on his back. A fairly loud explosion followed by an intense shockwave signalled it had landed quite close by.

The now extinguished campfire was discarded from all thought as curiosity took hold. He rushed past the wilting and even uplifted trees, an obvious display of the meteorite's violent impact until he reached the large clearing, still covered by a thick blanket of dust.

As the smoke slowly cleared, he looked eagerly towards the centre, not knowing what to expect.

It therefore came as a great shock to him when someone spoke from behind him.

"Looking for something specific?"

Surprised as he was, he quickly turned around, subsequently causing him to trip backwards down the slopes of the crater. Now splayed on the ground, he look up to the sound of laughter.

A strange man with long purple hair, bulbous green eyes and a very peculiar dressing sense stood looking down upon him.

"So glad I can amuse you ... perhaps you'd be interested in an encore?" Adam said back, already disliking his new company.

His laughter stop, the stranger spoke, "Perhaps another time ... after so long trapped in stone, I'm still feeling somewhat ..."

"... tired?" offered his 'audience' as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"A rather inaccurate term, but I suppose it will suffice" the stranger added, slowly rolling his shoulders.

A stray thought leaping to the front of his mind, Adam suddenly looked towards the centre of the collision and back towards the stranger; "Who are you?"

"My name cannot be understood by the primitive minds of your species."

"So you actually came from the meteor? You're an alien!" Adam gasped.

Again laughing at the human's reaction he answered, "I am one of the djinn, a being of power you couldn't begin to comprehend ... but you needed fear me human. You antics this night have ammused me greatly." He smirked as he noticed Adam clearly irritated by this notion; "I shall grant you a small boon ... a single wish of your choice to be made within the next five minutes."

At this notion, Adam's eyes bulged.

'A wish ... anything I want' he thought, countless possibilites flittering through his mind. 'The power to do anything ... maybe actual super powers'.

His mind drifted back to his younger childhood; the countless cartoon shows that dominated television, featuring heroes and amazing abilities. One such cartoon, what had been his favourite in his youth, was the Justice League.

'Perhaps I could go there ... with power of my own to ...' he thought, only interrupted by the audiable coughing of the temporarily forgotten djinn.

"Are you going to make a wish or should I just leave you to your day-dreaming?" he muttered, a deep overly-exaggerated yawn quickly following.

Looking back up at the stranger, Adam nodded and slowly answered, "If it is within your power ... I wish to journey to the planet of the Justice League ... with super powers of my own."

The djinn, a sharp smirk etched on his face simply stated, "So be it".

Snapping his left hand, an intense flash of light surrounded Adam, blocking out all of his senses and leaving him surrounded by darkness and silence. The encompassing shadow remained constant for several minutes, preventing him from even moving. After what felt like hours, a second equally-intense flash of light grew around him. Senses returned; a rush of wind on his face, a strong pulling sensation around his hips, and as he opened his eyes, a large billboard rapidly approaching him.

Well, technically, he was approaching the billboard. Adam smashed violently through the support beams, the entire structure collapsing around him. And before unconsciousness claimed him, the blurred image of a person stood in front of him. A female voice spoke, "It's over Parasite." Darkness again surrounded him.

Elsewhere, a certain djinn poked at the ashes of a recently extinguished campfire and smirked.

Another foolish mortal would learn an important lesson: be careful what you wish for.

**And there you have it - the prologue for Unseen Consequences. This is all for the time being - the rest of the story will be uploaded as the main story Unseen Consequences (assuming of course there is any actual interest in the story). Please read and review - I'd like your opinions while I decide what happens next.**


End file.
